The Rainmaker
This is the sixth episode of Survivor: Costa Rica. Challenges Reward-Immunity Challenge: Cage Against The Machine Tribes must dig under a bamboo cage, then transport it along an obstacle course while collecting five balls. Once they finish the course, they must then throw the balls into five targets. The first tribe to get a ball in all five targets wins. Reward: Winner: Cartago Story Day 13 The contestants walked into a clearing where Jeff waits for them. "You probably know what's going to happen here," Jeff states. The contestants all get excited. "Drop your buffs. You're switching tribes," Jeff states. All of the contestants drop their buffs as Jeff hands them new ones. "If you got yellow, step on the yellow mat. If you got red, step on the red mat," Jeff states. "Jeff, I got green," Nick states. "Nick, you are going to be exiled to the Heredia camp, where you will remain until the next tribal council, where you will join the tribe that loses the next immunity challenge," Jeff states. Nick then heads off to the Heredia camp. The new Cartago tribe comprised of Abigail, Corey, Fiona M., Fiona S., Mike, Stephanie, and Tori. The new Alajuela tribe comprised of Amos, Beck, Ciera, Eli, Henry, Kylie, and Tony. Nick arrives at exile. Nick then decides to start searching for the tribe's idol, which no one had found. He eventually found it. Fiona M. decides to talk with Tori, Fiona S, and Abigail. "Nick isn't here to save Mike," Fiona M. states, "It would be a good time to get rid of him." "We have the majority. Unless any of us flips, Mike is as good as gone," Tori replies. "How about we look for an idol," Corey states. "That would be a good idea, Corey," Stephanie replies. Corey, Stephanie, and Mike start searching for an idol, only to find none. They return back to camp. "How about we get Abigail to flip?" Mike states. "How do you know that would work?" Corey asks. "She flipped once. She sent Zoey packing at the second tribal council," Mike answers. Day 14 Cartago wins immunity, sending Alajuela to Tribal Council. Beck, Amos, Ciera, and Kylie sit by the campfire. "So, who should we vote for?" Kylie asks. "Simple, Tony. He's a threat," Amos answers. "I was thinking Henry," Kylie replies, "I'm thinking that he's the one we should be afraid of." "He has friends on the other tribe," Beck replies. Tony talks with Henry and Eli. "The three of us should make a move," Tony states. "How about taking out Amos?" Eli asks. "That would work," Henry answers. "You two, I have an idol," Tony states. "Oh my god," Eli states. "That's great news!" Henry shouts. At Tribal Council, Tony shocked everyone by playing an idol on Henry, blindsiding Amos in a 3-0 vote. Tribal Council Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.